worldofescanfandomcom-20200215-history
Education
Basics Education in magic is free for anyone to be taught. Some classes are separate of schooling itself, whereas some may stick with one person their lives and take the apprentice exam once they are ready. There is also the classes given by the government to students of government funded school. A government funded school is mainly used for government jobs, or jobs that have regulations, like construction or food. Any person who wants to gain a career in such fields are required to attend government funded schools. These schools are free. At the end of these government funded schools, the student will receive a certificate that allows them to take a career in the field of their choosing, and will be able to take the Free Magic Certification for apprenticeship for free. Other schools exist, although rarely. These schools mainly focus on magic, for the scholars or entertainers. These schools do not have the same governmental requirements as the government funded schools. Many of these schools require a fee of some sort, either in yearly installments or an "all at one" payment. Due to the price of such schooling, many take apprenticeships in the field they wish to pursue. The Free Magic Certification allows any Osine to practice magic in Magic-Area zones. Magic Area zones are a safe spot for Osines to practice lawful magic in public without worry for trouble with the government, for those who have yet to become Practitioners. It costs roughly $5 (*exchange rate needed). Although it is not needed, many people take the certification as a precaution. This certification does not need to be renewed. Practitioners are adults who have passed Apprenticeship, and have taken the related certification exam. There is no "Master" class, as society believes one never stops learning, especially in the case of Oset and magic. Skill based names, in order: * Student * Apprentice * Practitioner As a rule of thumb, these names are used in conjunction with age and an ability to pass an exam. In doing so, society is able to determine the level of skill of an Osine without referring to their actual skill. However, it is an unreliable an system as, for example, an Osine Student can be perfect in magic, while an Osine Practitioner can be incompetent in magic. Apprenticeship VS. Practitioner gdfshgtg Government Funded Schooling In a government funded school (GOS), the core curriculum is determined and set by the Council of Education. These subjects are at a basic level, even in the higher levels, and include: Math, Science, Medicine, Religion, Language, Transmutation, and Theory of Oset and Practical Use. Math All students in a GOS is expected to preform basic addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division at early levels. Later, students are expected to preform algebra. Science At an early level, students learn about molecules. This education of molecules continue well into their later years in conjunction with Oset theory. In later years, basic geography, biology, and chemistry and alchemy is added to the course curriculum. Medicine A small class that is not added in the curriculum until later years. It teaches basic health, and medicine administration and application for both Osines and Osanes. Osines take a special two part class, where the first is the basic health and medical administration with Osanes, and the second part is a basic healing class for ailments that result in blood loss that can occur from various everyday actives. Religion This course is designed with cooperation from the church. This course teaches the stories at a basic level in early levels. In later levels, morals and guidance is taught through the religious text, and the stories are taught on a more deeper and symbolic way. Language Students are expected to read, write, and speak properly. At the end of their education, students are expected to be able to preform intelligent speeches. Transmutation Basic molecule and atomic manipulation. Students are taught early of its existence. As the students age, they are taught various ways to transform a non-organic matter to an organic matter. At the end of their education, they are expected to transform their selves and other things of varying organic nature, as well as the manipulate of molecules to affect speed, color, and pain. Theory of Oset This course reflect the knowledge of Oset, in that it teaches it's origin, creation, and restriction. It also reviews Kavenack's Laws, molecules, the Osine Gene. This is a basic course set to review most of what students have accumulated throughout their years of education. This course is taken the last two years of the student's education. The first year is a general review, as stated previously. The second year is used as a preparation of the Free Magic Certification. Category:Lore Category:Magic